


My love, my light, my life - my everything.

by MoonchildMalec



Series: Twitter drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: Magnus becomes obsessed with taking photographs and videos of his family, Alec in particular, to have as reminders when they're gone.





	My love, my light, my life - my everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread (https://twitter.com/ItsYaraSket/status/887986735996694528) on Twitter.

_"- Sometimes I sleep in here just to listen to him snoring._  
_\- Really, why?_  
_\- Because one day, it'll all just stop"_  
  
After Rafe says that, Magnus goes quiet. The following day, Magnus scrambles to start documenting everything. He gets a Dropbox account because he can't risk storing things on a device in case it breaks or he loses it. He has a folder for each member of his family; "My love" for Alec, "My light" for Max, "My life" for Rafe, and "My everything" for family photos. Wherever they go, Magnus has his phone out, snapping pictures of Alec's tousled hair in the morning, Alec sleeping with the children and Chairman Meow in a heap on the much too small sofa, Alec's silhouette against the setting sun on the beach (and Magnus finally sees why Nephilim are descendants of angels, because there is no other word he can think of but "Angelic"). Taking videos of Alec playing with the children in the park, letting Max hang on his arm and launching Rafe into backflips from his shoulders.  
One night after Alec and Magnus get back from the Hunter's Moon, when the alcohol is making Alec snore worse than ever, instead of pushing Alec onto his side like Magnus usually would, he fumbles for his phone on the bedside table and records it as a voice memo.

After about a week of this, while sitting on a bench by the playground, Alec confronts Magnus about his obsessive photographing.  
     "Magnus, what's going on? I'm starting to feel like an animal at the zoo," Alec says as he blushes and covers Magnus' phone camera with his hand.  
Magnus shrugs, "Nothing, I just realised we don't have very many pictures of each other or our children. Besides, I needed a new wallpaper for my phone." He presses the home button and turns the phone to Alec so he can see the picture of himself smiling brightly, running a hand through his hair.  
Alec gives Magnus _that look_ , that look that says "don't bullshit me right now".  
     "I know you too well to fall for that. Spit it out, or I'll let Max spit in your coffee next time he asks," Alec says with a fond smile, before taking Magnus' hand and rubbing his thumb over Magnus'.  
Magnus makes a disgusted face before turning grave, "It's just... something Rafe said a while ago. That he likes to sleep in our bed because he likes listening to you snore, because there will come a day when he can't, um, do that any more," Magnus clears his throat, "I want to make sure I have pictures of us and our life together to remember you by when I'm 1700 years old and you're long gone. I don't want to forget a single second of this."  
Alec smiles a melancholy smile, "I'm offended you'll need pictures to remember me by." He might be aiming for levity, but he squeezes Magnus' hand just a tiny bit tighter.  
Magnus chuckles before placing a kiss on his husband's scruffy cheek.

Two centuries later, when Alec and Rafe are both just dust and shadows and Max has moved to London to stretch his wings, Magnus digs out the box of his favourite photographs. He'd had them printed out a long time ago, carefully casting a spell to make them waterproof and fire retardant. He drags his calloused thumb gently over the face smiling back at him from the picture. It's Alec, just as handsome and radiant as when Magnus met him all those years ago. His tan skin now has deep smile lines and crow's feet, his hair is streaked with silver, but his eyes are just as bright and alluring as always. Magnus tries in vain to keep the tears in as he kisses the picture carefully and transfers the photograph to the back of the pile, going through the rest of the pictures, remembering all the fond memories that come along with them.  
  
He still listens to the recording of Alec's snoring when he can't sleep at night.


End file.
